SKS
}} The SKS 'is a Russian Designated Marksman Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 13, or can be purchased with credits '(CR). History The SKS (Samozaryadnyj Karabin Sistemy) is a Russian semi-auto carbine designed and adopted shortly after WWII by Sergei Siminov (same designer of the PTRS-41). This gun was designed from the AVS-36, which was the competitor to the SVT-38/40. It uses the 7.62x39mm round and is fed by a 10-round stripper clip. It is used by several government agencies and has been used in many wars as a marksman's rifle. It was originally intended to replace the aging Mosin-Nagant. However, with the introduction of the AK-47, it was quickly deemed obsolete and production only lasted from 1949-55. After being replaced by the AK-47, the gun served on the second line and was eventually used by Russian ceremonial honor guards. Over 15 million were made and it has more than ten variants made by many countries other than Russia, including Romania, Germany, China, and Poland. This gun has been used for over 60 years.wikipedia:SKS - SKS In-Game General Information Compared to the MK-11 that players first unlock, it does less damage per shot but trades it for a much faster firerate and low recoil. This can result in an increase in TTK for less than full health enemies, but the SKS will punch through a full-health opponent in the limbs or head faster at short ranges fast thanks to the rate of fire boost. However, at long range, the SKS can be difficult to use at its full rate of fire, as the recoil quickly compounds and makes the gun very difficult to control. The SKS is not as good at long range, but can prove to be very powerful at close range, as it needs 3 shots anywhere to kill at close range, or 3 shots to the torso or head at long range or 4 to kill to the limbs at long range. While it's still not a good idea to go face-first into an Assault Rifle or PDW user without appropriate aim, the SKS has the damage output and the accuracy to remain dangerous at ranges that would challenge the other players, and the SKS fares much better than the MK-11 would in such situations. Using attachments to increase the rifle's aiming stability is good for all-around. However, the accuracy does play a role with this rifle at longer range as it increases the hit rate. The player can always find a balance or develop their own preference with the SKS. Usage & Tactics'' ' Coming soon '''Conclusion Coming soon Pros & Cons Pros: * Good clip size * High Rate of Fire (RoF) for a DMR. * Good in close range Cons: * Sluggish reload time. * Low base minimum damage. * Below average range for a DMR. * Very inaccurate when sprayed. 'Trivia' *Before the Beta stage, the SKS had a RoF of 1200 RPM that confused many people, some people even believed that it was the SKS's rate of fire in real-life. *In terms of mechanism, the SKS is the direct descendant of the famous PTRS-41 anti-tank rifle, as they were made by the same person, Siminov. *The sights are almost unseen when aiming steadily. It's recommended to mainly focus on the red line when aiming, to make it a little bit easier to fire. * The SKS in Phantom Forces is heavily modified, as the original SKS uses 10-round integral magazine which is reloaded from the top with a clip. ** Instead of the bottom of the receiver with a 20-round detachable magazine like many modern weapons, and it also has an M4 style stock, not a wooden one like the normal SKS. ** These modifications are based on Tapco furniture and the Tapco detachable 20 round magazine. ** The SKS from Battlefield 4, which the in-game SKS is based on, also features these modifications. * The old SKS sound was the same as the AK-47's gun sound from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * On 4/4/2017, Stylis made the magazine size of the SKS 100 and the ammo pool 8000. They also made it automatic. * In-game, the bolt does not lock back on empty like it does in real life. * The magazine model does not have the extension at the top of the magazine real SKS magazines have, aftermarket and stock. * The SKS uses a special variant of 7.62x39mm called 'M43,' which means it cannot replenish ammo from the 7.62x39mm AK's and RPK, in spite of shooting what is basically the same bullet in real life. **The difference is also apparent in 7.62x51mm and .308 Winchester guns, which also cannot pick up ammo from each other. *In real life, the SKS is classified as a carbine. * The SKS when equipped with an optic used to be slanted slightly to the left. This has since been fixed. 'References' Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Designated Marksman Rifles